Die Schneekugel
by John Xisor
Summary: Lily wartet auf ihren Traumprinzen, doch der steigt einfach nicht von seinem hohen Ross, weswegen zwei andere Mitschüler ihre Chance wittern. Als James davon erfährt, will er wieder einmal intervenieren. Eine X-mas Story mit Severus, Remus und Lily.


**Titel**: **Die Schneekugel**  
**Autor**: Muggelchen  
**Wörter**: 3.198  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Hauptcharaktere**: Severus, Remus, Lily  
**Inhaltsangabe**: Lily wartet auf ihren Traumprinzen, doch der steigt einfach nicht von seinem hohen Ross, weswegen zwei andere Mitschüler ihre Chance wittern. Als James davon erfährt, will er wieder einmal intervenieren.

**Anmerkungen**:

Liebe Leser,

diese Wichtel-Geschichte, die ich für ein anderes Mitglied auf ehemals harrypotter-fans de, jetzt harrypotterweb de geschrieben habe, habe ich sozusagen im Auftrag von John Xisor verfasst, weil er kurzfristig verhindert war. Sein Wichtelopfer sollte jedoch nicht leer ausgehen.  
Bevorzugtes Genre war lt. Fragebogen u.a. eine Romanze, Lieblingspairing Severus/Lily, weiterer Lieblingscharakter Remus Lupin. Besonderer Wunsch: Es soll nicht unbedingt Canon sein.  
Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, obwohl die Rumtreiber-Ära nicht ganz mein Gebiet ist - zwei der Charaktere umso mehr. Dem Wichtelopfer habe ich eine große Freude machen können :)

Lieben Gruß und frohe Weihnachten,  
Muggelchen

* * *

**Die Schneekugel**

Zum Weihnachtsfest im sechsten Schuljahr wollte Severus unbedingt mit Lily zum Ball gehen. Um sie rechtzeitig zu fragen, musste er sie erst einmal allein antreffen, was schier unmöglich war. Eine Chance tat sich jedoch auf, denn er wusste von ihrer heutigen Strafarbeit mit Filch. Lily hatte sich im Unterricht Zettelchen mit Potter geschrieben und war dabei erwischt worden. Sie sollte Filch beim Sortieren von Karteikarten helfen. Pünktlich um 21 Uhr wartete Severus deshalb in den Kerkern in einer dunklen Nische, von welcher er einen guten Blick auf die Tür des Hausmeisterbüros hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lily trat mit breitem Lächeln hinaus, drehte sich noch einmal um und verabschiedete sich freundlich von Filch, der wie ein pubertärer Teenager verlegen zu Boden blickte und – Severus traute seinen Augen kaum – ebenfalls lächelte. Nur Lilys Freundlichkeit konnte so etwas zustande bringen. Ihre Liebenswürdigkeit hatte es auch Severus seit Jahren angetan.

Kaum war sie an ihm vorbeigegangen, schlich er ihr lautlos durch den finsteren Gang hinterher. Sie erschrak, als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Herrje, erschreck mich doch nicht so!"  
„Entschuldige bitte." Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er seine Hand von ihr. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Sie legte keck den Kopf schräg und wartete. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du", irgendetwas Unsichtbares legte sich um seinen Hals, so dass es ihm die Worte abschnitt.  
„Ob ich was?", hakte sie nach.  
Er schluckte und atmete tief durch. „Ob du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball..."  
Lily fiel ihm ins Wort, weil sie diesen unangenehmen Moment schneller beendet sehen wollte. „Ich gehe mit James hin." Vor lauter Wut verzog sich sein Mund zu einer dünnen Linie. „Tut mir leid, aber du hättest früher fragen müssen."  
„Wir haben erst Ende Oktober!", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „James hat schon im Sommer gefragt."

Seine Wut auf Potter schäumte auf. Am liebsten würde er den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum stürmen und ihn windelweich prügeln, aber Black, Pettigrew und Lupin würden ihn bestimmt daran hindern.

Von warmen Lippen auf seiner kalte Wange überrascht genoss er für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Freundschaft, die einfach nicht wachsen wollte, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte.

„Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Sev", sagte sie mitleidig. „Möchtest du mich nach oben begleiten?"  
Er nickte. „Aber nur bis in den sechsten Stock."  
„Ja, das verstehe ich. Der siebte wimmelt von Gryffindors", warf sie scherzend ein.

~ * ~

Wochen später schmiedeten andere Schüler die ersten Pläne, ein Mädchen zum Ball einzuladen, was ihm vor Augen hielt, dass er durchaus früh genug Lily gefragt hatte. Der verdammte Potter hatte ihm wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Kein Slytherin hatte das Problem, mit einer Absage zurechtkommen zu müssen.

'Glückspilze', dachte Severus neidisch.

Er verkroch sich in die Bibliothek, denn dort fand er häufig Ruhe. Nur vereinzelt war eine Leseratte anzutreffen. Hier ließ man Severus in Frieden, es sei denn, Potter und Black verirrten sich hierher, was jedoch selten vorkam. Wahrscheinlich konnten die beiden nicht einmal lesen, vermutete Severus hämisch.

In sein eigenes Buch vertieft wurde er von der lieblichen Stimme seiner Angebeteten abgelenkt, die sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Über das Buch hinweg sah er sich unmerklich um. Lily konnte er nicht sehen, aber gut hören.

„Warum wolltest du dich mit mir hier treffen?", fragte sie eine bisher unbekannte Person.  
„Ich... Ich... ähm."

Durch die abgehackte Sprechweise konnte Severus keine Schlüsse auf Lilys Gesprächspartner ziehen. Seine Neugierde trieb ihn zu dem Regal, hinter dem Lily und die andere Person stehen mussten.

„Ich mag dich wirklich gern", hörte Severus einen Jungen leise sagen. Vorsichtig zog er ein Buch hinaus, um durch den Spalt hindurchzuspähen. Es war Lupin, der abermals das Wort an Lily richtete. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mit mir zum Ball gehen würdest."  
'Zu spät', dachte Severus schadenfroh, doch Lilys folgende Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich im Herzen.  
„Ich würde gern, Remus, aber ich warte darauf, dass James mich einlädt. Er hat im Sommer Andeutungen gemacht. Gefragt hat er aber noch nicht, das weißt du sicherlich."

Es war klar, dass sie Lupin nicht anlügen konnte, denn der hätte als Erster erfahren, mit wem Potter zum Ball gehen würde. Lily hatte ihn angelogen, weil sie wie eine rollige Katze auf Potters Einladung wartete. Severus war so erzürnt, dass er spürte, wie eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte.

„Du solltest es ihm nicht so leicht machen, Lily."

Severus horchte auf. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er mit Lupin tatsächlich einer Meinung sein könnte.

~ * ~

Der Ball war in vier Wochen. Severus hatte gerade während des Frühstücks von Zuhause die Nachricht erhalten, dass er über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. Durch die Blume gab seine Mutter ihm zu verstehen, dass er dort wenigstens mit einem saftigen Weihnachtsbraten rechnen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war sein Vater wieder einmal arbeitslos geworden; das Geld war knapp. Mit Weihnachtsgeschenken rechnete er schon gar nicht mehr. Severus seufzte. Nur Problemkinder und Außenseiter blieben über die Feiertage in der Schule. Er war mindestens eines von beiden.

Sehnsüchtig blickte er zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber. Beim Anblick des Mädchens mit den dunkelroten Haaren kribbelte es wohlig in seiner Magengegend. Als er den Blick schweifen ließ, sah er, dass Lupin verträumt Lily anschmachtete. Der schüchterne Gryffindor wandte seine Augen resignierend von ihr ab und für einen kurzen Moment blickten schwarze Augen in hellbraune. Beide fühlten sich in ihrer Observation ertappt, weswegen sie verlegen auf ihren Frühstücksteller schauten.

Am gleichen Tag war zu Severus' Bedauern die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ausgefallen, weil Professor Slughorn sich nicht wohlfühlte. Im vierten Stock hörte er auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek zwei ihm bekannte Stimmen. Lily und Lupin.

„Warum machst du das, Lily? Er hat dich bis jetzt nicht gefragt. Ich denke, dass andere auch eine Chance..." Lupin verstummte, weil er sich für seine Worte zu schämen schien. Ganz Ohr lauschte Severus dem Gespräch.  
„Ich weiß, dass James mich fragen wird, Remus." Sie seufzte ganz leise.  
„Das ist nicht fair." Aus Lupin sprach tiefes Bedauern.  
„Ach Remus."

Weil ihre Stimme so zärtlich geworden war, wagte Severus einen Blick um die Ecke und er sah, wie Lily dem schmächtigen Jungen sanft über die Wange strich. Lupin hatte momentan solche Aufmerksamkeiten nötig, denn er war sichtlich am Boden zerstört. Womit Severus gar nicht gerechnet hatte, war Lilys erst freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die Wange, wie auch er ihn schon einmal erleben durfte. Sie ging bei Lupin aber noch weiter, küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und weil dessen Augen nach mehr flehten, gab sie nach und küsste ihn ein zweites Mal, nur viel länger – so lange, dass Severus einen Entschluss fasste. Er verließ den Sichtschutz des parallel laufenden Ganges und trat in jenen, in welchem sich Lily und Lupin zwischenzeitlich in den Armen lagen und jeder sich in einem Anflug unerwarteter Leidenschaft dem anderen hingab. Mit einer Mischung aus Rach- und Eifersucht beobachtete er die beiden noch einen Moment, bevor er sich gut hörbar räusperte. Die beiden machten einen Satz zur Seite, doch ihnen wurde schnell klar, dass Severus sie schon viel zu lange beobachtet hatte.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen und öliger Stimme fragte Severus, während er Lupin musterte: „Was würde wohl Potter denken, wenn er wüsste, dass einer seiner besten Freunde seiner Angebeteten den Hof macht?" Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, bevor er Lily anblickte: „Und du? Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?" Ihre roten Wangen zeigten, dass sie sich sehr wohl schämte, doch bevor sie sich rechtfertigen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Du gibst mir einen Korb und lügst mich zur Krönung auch noch an!"  
„Was...?" Lupin blickte verdattert zwischen Lily und Severus hin und her.  
Er richtete das Wort an Lupin: „Ende Oktober hieß es, sie wäre längst mit Potter verabredet, aber wie ich erfahren musste, war das nur geflunkert."  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Lily verlegen.  
„Ihr beide habt in der Bibliothek miteinander gesprochen." Erneut schaute er Lupin an. „Du hattest recht." Lily in die Augen blickend wiederholte er Lupins Worte. „Du solltest es ihm nicht so leicht machen, Lily." Ein schiefes Grinsen konnte Severus nicht unterdrücken. „Du bist offensichtlich nicht zu belehren. Ich denke, ich sollte vielleicht Potter von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall berichten." Er zeigte beiläufig mit einer ungenauen Geste auf die beiden. „Ich bin der Überzeugung, egal für wie dämlich ich Potter halte, dass er durchaus in der Lage sein wird, ein Fünkchen Wahrheit zu erkennen, wenn man es ihm auf dem silbernen Tablett präsentiert, selbst wenn ich derjenige bin, der es ihm serviert."

Severus Augen funkelten böse, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Lily aufgebracht wissen.  
„Ich werde Potter aufsuchen."  
„Nein warte!" Lily hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. „Tu das nicht, bitte." Sie schluckte aufgeregt. „Wie kann ich das nur wiedergutmachen?"

Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme zu hören tat ihm nur einen winzigen Moment leid, aber seine eben ausgeheckte Forderung war ihm wichtiger.

„Ich will einen Samstag und die ganze Nacht und dann sollst du dich entscheiden, anstatt nur darauf zu warten, bis dein Traumprinz auf seinem hohen Ross zu dir geritten kommt."  
„Was meinst du mit 'die ganze Nacht'?", fragte sie unsicher.  
„Nicht das, was du befürchtest. Ich bin ja nicht Black."  
Völlig unerwartet meldete sich Lupin zu Wort: „Das hört sich prima an!"  
Entgeistert betrachtete Severus den kränklich wirkenden Mitschüler. „Du hast dabei gar nichts verloren, verzieh dich!"  
„Ich..." Lupin verstummte und machte Anstalten zu Gehen, doch da drehte er sich um und setzte sich durch. „Ich will das auch! Ich will einen Samstag und die ganze Nacht."  
„Verschwinde, Lupin!", zischte Severus bedrohlich leise, doch der Mitschüler blieb hartnäckig.

Lily blickte beide mit großen grünen Augen an. Ihr Gesicht war sehr ernst, die stetigen Lachfältchen um ihre Augen herum waren verschwunden. Ihr schien etwas durch den Kopf zu gehen.

„Gut, gleiches Recht für alle", sagte sie unvorhergesehen. „Es sind vier Wochen bis zum Ball. Ich verbringe diesen Samstag mit dir, Remus." Der braunäugige Junge strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Sie wandte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Dir gehört der nächste Samstag." Unerwartet fügte Lily noch hinzu: „Und James bekommt den letzten Samstag vor dem Ball und dann entscheide ich, mit wem ich hingehen werde. Wenn James mich doch noch vorher einladen sollte, dann wird er diesmal warten müssen."

~ * ~

Der erste Samstag – Lilys erstes Treffen – war vorüber. Severus fing Lupin in einem Gang ab und schob ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Remus schien bereits mit Prügel zu rechnen, da fragte Severus ihn unerwartet: „Wie war's?"  
„Was?"  
„Euer Treffen! Wie war es? Hat sie was wegen des Balls gesagt?", wollte Severus neugierig wissen.  
„Nein, sie will diese Woche dich und nächste Woche James treffen und dann..." Lupin hielt inne und blickte beschämt zu Boden, doch bevor Severus das Wort ergreifen konnte, erklärte er kleinlaut: „Ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen, dass James natürlich von dem weiß, was Lily vorgeschlagen hat. Ich vermute, dass er dir den Samstag vermiesen will."  
„Dann halt ihn davon ab. Du bist Vertrauensschüler!"  
„Ich... ich..." Lupin brachte keinen vollständigen Satz zustande, was Severus sehr aufregte.  
„Wie zum Teufel konnte man dich zum Vertrauensschüler machen?", schimpfte er. „Du bist dafür da, um die Einhaltung der Hausordnung zu überwachen! Kümmere dich darum, dass sie mich wenigstens diesen einen Tag in Ruhe lassen!"

Aufgebracht verließ Severus das leere Klassenzimmer und ließ Lupin allein, der sich jetzt schon Sorgen darum machte, was sich die anderen Rumtreiber für Severus ausgedacht haben könnten.

~ * ~

Am Samstag hielt Remus Augen und Ohren offen, doch seine drei Freunde verhielten sich ruhig, als sie alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Für Remus' Begriffe waren sie zu ruhig. Was ihm gar nicht gefiel war das dauerhafte Grinsen in Sirius' Gesicht, als würde er sich zurückhalten müssen, jeden Moment laut loszulachen. Peter hingegen kicherte dann und wann ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Die Ruhe selbst war James, obwohl er wusste, denn Lily hatte es ihm erzählt, dass sich Severus heute mit ihr treffen wollte.

Sirius blickte immer wieder auf die Uhr. Sein hämisches Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter, je näher der kleine Zeiger sich der sechs entgegenarbeitete. Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, begann Sirius zu lachen.

„Es ist sechs Uhr", brachte Sirius gerade mal heraus. Peter kicherte schadenfroh und James, das konnte Remus beobachten, atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Was ist um sechs?", fragte Remus skeptisch. Seine Freunde mussten etwas getan haben, ohne ihn einzuweihen.  
Gelassen schaute James zu ihm hinüber und offenbarte: „Dir habe ich es gegönnt, Remus. Du bist mein Freund und darfst gern mal mit Lily ausgehen, aber Severus..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Weil James keine Erklärung lieferte, fragte Remus mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend nach: „Was hast du getan?" Sirius begann erneut, boshaft zu lachen, was James diesmal ansteckte. Nur Remus blieb todernst. „Was habt ihr angerichtet?"  
„Es ist nur ein Spaß, Remus", wollte Sirius beruhigen. „Ein Geschenk, das Severus laut Anweisung pünktlich um sechs ausgepackt haben muss. Ich habe das Ding im Haus meiner Eltern gefunden. Er wird leider bis morgen Früh... ähm..." Sirius' Erklärung wurde durch sein Lachen unterbrochen. „Bis morgen Früh 'verhindert' sein."  
Remus wurde lauter, womit die ausgelassene Stimmung im Zimmer sofort umschlug. „Was für ein Geschenk?"  
„Reg dich ab, Remus", beschwichtigte James. „Es ist eine Schneekugel. Wenn man sie berührt, wird man für die nächsten 24 Stunden in die Kugel hineingezogen."  
Ungläubig schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „'Gleiches Recht für alle' zählt für dich wohl nicht?" Man konnte deutlich hören, dass Remus entgegen seines sonst so ausgeglichenen Gemüts sehr wütend war. „Wo ist Severus?"  
„Seit wann ist er nicht mehr 'Schniefelus' für dich?"

~ * ~

Nachdem Remus alle Informationen von seinen Freunden erhalten hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in eines der ungenutzten Turmzimmer, in welches sie Severus mit einer schriftlichen Anleitung gelockt hatten, indem sie Lilys Handschrift kopiert hatten. Dort sollte Severus um 18 Uhr ein Geschenk auspacken, doch in dem Moment, indem er es berühren würde, sollte die Schneekugel ihn ins Innere ziehen.

Remus fand die Schneekugel einsam und allein auf einem Tischchen im Turmzimmer. Sich dem Tisch nähernd bemerkte er neben dem Häuschen im Innern der Halbkugel auch eine schwarz gekleidete Miniaturgestalt, die mit angezogenen Knien auf dem grünen Stein saß und den Kopf in den Armen vergraben hatte. Severus war durch einen Zauber verkleinert worden. Er würde die Schneekugel nicht vorzeitig verlassen können. Zudem sah er von außen wie eine Figur aus Plastik aus.

Sein Gerechtigkeitssinn gewann Überhand und Remus suchte Lily auf, die er verbittert am ursprünglichen Treffpunkt fand. Als sie ihn bemerkte, rang sie sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab.

„Das ist die gerechte Strafe", sagte sie leise. „Er hat mich versetzt, damit ich mal am eigenen Leib spüre, wie man sich fühlt." Sie zog die Nase hoch, ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl."  
„Nein", winkte er ab. „Severus hat seine Pläne geändert und mich geschickt, um dir Bescheid zu geben. Komm mit, Lily."

Remus führte sie ins Turmzimmer. „Da ist ein Geschenk. Sieh es dir ruhig an. Severus müsste gleich hier sein."  
Kaum hatte Lily die Schneekugel berührt, war sie auch schon verschwunden und er hoffte innig, mit seiner Vermutung nicht falsch zu liegen.

~ * ~

Trübsal blasend saß Severus in der Schneekugel, die zum Glück nicht mit Wasser geflutet war. Die Landschaft um ihn herum war zwar nicht aus Plastik, sondern durch Magie auf wundersame Weise zum Leben erweckt, doch was nutzte die schönste Umgebung, wenn man allein war? Kalt war es nicht, trotzdem hier „Schnee" lag. Er hoffte nur, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen würde, die Kugel zu schütteln. Seine Chance, einen Abend und eine Nacht mit Lily zu verbringen und so lange ungestört mit ihr reden zu können wie er wollte, war dahin. Es konnte nur Potter gewesen sein, der ihn reingelegt hatte, womöglich sogar mit Lupins Hilfe. Lily würde bestimmt denken, er hätte sie mit Absicht vergeblich warten lassen, um ihr einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Das war das Schlimmste für ihn, dabei wollte er nur etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen.

Wie aus dem Nichts landete Lily auf der leicht verschneiten Wiese. Im ersten Moment glaubte Severus, man würde ihm einen weiteren Streich spielen, doch dann stand er blitzschnell auf und eilte zu ihr.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" Er nahm sie an beiden Händen und half ihr auf. „Warum bist du hier?"  
Lily blickte sich entgeistert um und blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, weil sie wissen wollte: „Was ist das für ein Ort?" Hinter ihnen war eine gemütlich wirkende Holzhütte, die von Tannen umgeben war. Vor ihnen lag ein ruhiger See.  
„Wir sind in der Schneekugel." Noch immer hielt er ihre Hände.  
„Aber warum hast du uns hergebracht?", wollte sie wissen. Einen Vorwurf konnte er nicht heraushören.  
„Wenn du nichts davon weißt, dann geht das auf Potters Konto. Ich habe einen Brief erhalten. Die Kugel wäre ein Geschenk von dir, hieß es. Ich frage mich aber, warum du hier bist, wenn man doch offensichtlich wollte, dass wir uns heute Abend nicht treffen?"  
„Remus hat mich hergeführt. Er sagte, ich sollte mir die Kugel ansehen, bis du kommst."

Beiden wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass Remus, wenn er schon Severus nicht aus der Kugel herausholen konnte, zumindest auf diese Weise sichergehen wollte, dass beide wie geplant ihren Abend zusammen verbringen würden.

„Das hätte ich Lupin gar nicht zugetraut", murmelte Severus, weswegen Lily lächeln musste.  
„Deswegen mag ich Remus so", gestand sie ihm. „Er ist fair, auch wenn er sich nicht immer durchsetzen kann."

Noch einen Moment lang betrachtete sie die malerische Landschaft, bevor sie Severus in die dunklen Augen sah.

„Ich wünschte", begann sie leise, „ich könnte mich dreiteilen." Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, weswegen sie flüsternd offenbarte: „Oder aus euch dreien würde eins werden."

Severus verstand. Lily liebte jeden von ihnen auf eine besondere Weise. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden und sie wollte es vielleicht auch gar nicht, weil sie den anderen beiden nicht wehtun wollte. Dafür konnte er ihr nicht böse sein. Das machte sie nur noch liebenswerter.

Ihre Lippen begannen wegen ihrer eigenen Worte zu beben, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war, besonders nicht heute. Mit seinen schlanken Fingern strich er über ihre Wange; zeigte ihr sein ganzes Verständnis in dieser unschuldigen Geste.

~ * ~

In der Schneekugel sah Lupin zwei sich umarmende Plastikfiguren. Er verließ das Turmzimmer und legte einen Zauber auf die Tür, damit sie nur von innen geöffnet werden konnte, falls James oder Sirius noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollten.

Während seines Rückwegs in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hatte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht niedergeschlagen. Er fragte sich, was das für ein Gefühl sein musste, durch eine verzauberte Schneekugel seiner Freiheit beraubt zu werden, doch andererseits war er davon überzeugt, dass Lily und Severus im Moment ungestörter und freier waren als je zuvor.


End file.
